TE EXTRAÑO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: De nada le servia la victoria y ser todo lo que hoy era sin ella, solo los endulzantes y frios recuerdos su consuelo. Zatr (Lemon)


_Hola lindos. _

_Avisos esto esta algo dramatico y hay __**Lemon.**__ Solo les dire tres cosas_

_Primero: este fic es completamente dedicado a mi talentosisimo colega escritor favorito y para mi manera de pensar mejor escritor de Zatr en la pag "Observador Daam" (les recomiendo pasar a leer sus fics "Tiempos desesperados" y "Vida Nueva" que ya esta llegando a su final *u* )_

_Segundo: sino les gusta el Helado de Vainilla, imaginense otro sabor oh otra cosa ^w^_

_Trecero: esto iba hacer solo depre jajaja pero cosas que se cruzan en la mente XD_

_Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._

* * *

**"TE EXTRAÑO"**

Cuanto la amaba que su alma se desgarraba por ese amor, su ausencia era como acido cayendo en su squeedly-spooch, ese órgano con tantas funciones entre ellas el de sentir las emociones de, felicidad, emoción, tristeza, desesperación, temor, lo que sintió y ahora sentía. No había un segundo que no la pensara, es que lo hizo alcanzar la mas perfecta de las galaxias en una mirada que sintió ilusamente sincera.

La amaba tanto que su alma se fue tras de ella, dejando solo un títere sin vida que sonreía falsamente, que ganas tendría de sonreír con sinceridad, si la única dueña de sus días no esta.

-¿Por... que?.

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir contándose su voz, temblando sus resecos labios. Estaba sentado en su alto trono construido por esclavos humanos. Ase mucho que conquisto la Tierra con una cruel dictadura, ese recuerdo cruzo su mente.

* * *

Los altos apretaban sus puños con rabia, ya que ese Irken defectuoso había demostrado el mayor de los desempeños, logrando el merito de ser invasor honorario (Contra sus voluntades) todos sus ex compañeros de la academia lo habían felicitado sin creerlo.

Se presento a la inmensa con los mayores aires de grandeza, sus ojos rubís brillaban ilusionados, jurándose a si mismo que por ser una fecha importante ella volvería a él, lo abrazaría felicitándolo con una de esas cautivadoras sonrisas que lo atrapaban, le explicaría por que se fue, por que lo dejo solo en ese mugriento planeta si le prometió que lo conquistarían juntos, convirtiéndolo en su planeta ideal con helado de vainilla y esclavos por lo quier. Los Cerebros de Control hablaron.

-Irken Zim por demostrar un buen desempeño conquistando abominablemente el planeta que hasta ahora el imperio creía insignificante, siendo secretamente el mayor y único productor de "Helado de vainilla" no dañino para el paladar Irken. Serás nombrado invasor honorario.

Los aplausos se escucharon sin sesar. Zim sonrío buscando disimuladamente entre la multitud a la de mirada altanera, pero no estaba. Tenia ganas de tomar un altavoz y gritar, ¡TAK DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS! Pero al oír las voces de sus gloriosos altos, borro la idea.

-Felicidades, Zim.

Pronuncio arrastras el altisimo Purpura.

-Gracias por tu aporte para la raza Irken.

Agrego su hermano Rojo.

Ambos tenian unos helados de vainilla en sus manos esforzando una hipócrita sonrisa, no soportaban la idea de que ese Irken defectuoso fuera premiado por algo, y menos que su exilio se haya vuelto en una misión real con una perfecta victoria.

-Para Zim fue muy sencillo mis altos, es bueno ser Zim, ¡YO SOY ZIM!.

Dijo el orgullo Irken levantando los brazos sonriendo victoriosamente, ocultando que dentro de él la tristeza lo carcomía. Debería saborear ese momento, que invasor no a deseado ser alabado, más él que poseía el mayor orgullo. Pero en lo único que pensaba a punto de romperse, era encontrar aquellos singulares ojos morados entre los magentas, pero sus increíbles ojos no lo visualizaban.

Como era posible que estando rodeado de tantos seres de su raza que ahora lo idolatraban gritando "Zim es la ley" se sentía tan solo en completo abandono. Quizás por que el único ser que el amaba no estaba ahí a su lado.

* * *

La voz de su mascota humana Keef lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Zim, los esclavos ya terminaron la escultura de 100000 metros que pedirte.

Zim ahogo dos lagrimas a punto de brotar, no quería que nadie, ni siquiera su mascota lo mirara llorar. Lo miro serio tomando la correa de su collar, parándose de su trono.

-No debe ser gran cosa viniendo de inferiores manos humanas.

El ojos verdes le sonrio por completo.

-Se que quedaras muy complacido amigo, quedo hermosa.

El Irken miro la sincera sonrisa de su mascota, esa sonrisa decía que no cabía de la felicidad en su posición de mascota, lo que le recordó que alguna vez se sintió a si estando con su dueña, ¿Seria que el era su mascota? Y estando cansada de él lo abandono. Eso tendría sentido, si se perdía deritiendose por sus mimos, esas deseables manos con garras largas acariciándolo bruscamente, era tan fácil perderse a merced de ellas.

Camino con su mascota entre un paisaje miserable, pero para un invasor perfecto. Muchos soldados humillando y maltratando a los esclavos humanos que forzosamente levantaban rocas pesadas formadas en cuadros, creando pirámides con el símbolo Irken en la punta, mientras que otros se encargaban de producir el helado de vainilla, motivo por que el imperio le tomo importancia a ese mísero planeta rodeado por agua.

Agua liquido dañino para la raza Irken, pero esencial para la raza humana. Si bien una vez el superior Irken logro apoderarse de todo ese vital liquido, cuando desafío a el cabezón humano Dib a la guerra de globos de agua y claramente el fue el vencedor. Volvió a usar ese mecanismo para apoderarse de toda el agua del planeta dejándolo en la peor sequia, casi toda la población murió de desigratación, la mitad no sobrevivió, quizás hasta aquel humano que se atrevía a enfrentarse a el superior Irken no había sobre vivido.

Todo parecía estar perdido, pero Zim apareció como salvador ante los pocos sobrevivientes, prometiéndoles que les daría toda el agua que quisieran si se rendían ante él sirviéndole a su raza. La población no tuvo otra mas que aceptar, asiendo todo tipo de trabajos forzosos por una pequeñísima cantidad de agua diaria. El ojos rubís había tardado meses planeando cada detalle con la fémina altanera, si tan solo pudiera ver con la perfección que lo realizo. Su motivación fue ella por ello dio todo de si.

-Hemos llegado, ¿Te gusta?.

Quiso escapar de su mente vacilante por un segundo, pero hoy seria uno de esos días en los que su mente se perdía, en un patético intento de pasar por alto que su domadora de orgullo no lo acompañaba. Serró y abrió sus rojizos ojos contemplando una gigantesca escultura de oro con plata y sus ojos eran de miles de pequeños diamantes morados, tributo a su amada fémina, su expresión era fría como la recordaba. Una frialdad en esa mirada que a Zim le parecía calidad.

-Y, ¡¿Que opinas?!, ¡¿Que opinas?!.

Pregunto entusiasmado el ojos esmeraldas, dando saltitos frente a su dueño y dictador, parecía que él era el único humano feliz en la Tierra, podría ser el motivo por que Zim lo mantenía como su mascota, su felicidad le recordaba que él también lo fue con su dueña por un corto tiempo, además que el humano Keef fue el primero en saber de su amor por ella.

El Irken no respondió a la pregunta de su mascota, corriendo desesperado donde la imponente escultura con el titulo de "Tak Emperatriz de la Tierra" jalando la correa del ojos esmeraldas llevándolo a rastras, impactado por la similitud de la escultura con su amada dueña. Esos humanos tardaron meses pero el resultado era satisfactorio, provocándole el deseo de tocar esa imponente escultura, con la ilusa esperanza de sentir su esencia.

Más al tocarla no sintió nada, el vacio en su pecho continuaba con una profunda angustia. Bajo la cabeza apoyándola en una de las botas de la escultura, dando un suspiro de resinación.

-Zim amigos, ¿Estas bien?.

Pregunto preocupado por el suspiro de su emperador. El ojos rubís soltó su correa sin apartar la cabeza de la bota de la escultura, uso tono seco.

-Larva Keef dile a los apestosos esclavos humanos que la escultura de su Emperatriz no les quedo tan repulsiva. También dile a Gir y Mini Alce que Zim les da permiso de ir a montar bestias vacas. Asegúrate que nadie moleste a tu emperador. Zim quiere estar solo...

Eso ultimo era irónico, por que lo ultimo que su grandeza quería era estar solo, pero la única compañía que el deseaba era la de la soberana Irken que se fue.

-Pero... Como ordenes amigo.

Callo su preocupación respectando el deseo de estar solo de su dictador, alejándose de él a cumplir con sus órdenes.

-Vainilla.

Susurro para si el Irken, tocando la dorada bota de la escultura. Si el plan de robar el agua a la Tierra ayudo a conquistarla, pero eso no fue el motivo por que lo nombraron en invasor honorario y ahora emperador de la Tierra con reconocimiento del Imperio. Todo eso se lo debía a el 'Helado de vainilla' que resulto no ser dañino para su raza, lo cual descubrió con la que tanto odio y ahora desesperadamente amaba. Sus recuerdos volvieron apoderarse de él, perdiéndose en ellos.

* * *

-Ahí es, sucia Tak .

Menciono señalando la puerta del congelador de la espeluznante cocina de la deprimente escuela. La de mirada altanera tenia días de habré vuelto a la Tierra, lo vio desconfiada cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y por que se supone que Bitters dará la clase aquí, Tarado?.

Zim abrió la puerta del congelador, empezando a desesperarse.

-Y yo que se cosa Tak, ella solo le dijo a Zim que les avisara a todas las sucias larvas ,¡AHORA ENTRA OH INCOVARAS LA IRA DE ZIM! Y de Bitters...

Susurro lo ultimo con temor. Tak lo miraba dudando, pero como se trataba de algo que involucraba a la escalofriante maestra Bitters no se arriesgaría a pensarlo tanto. Esa maestra era tan terrorífica que asustaría hasta a sus poderosos lideres.

Entro a el congelador escuchando como su verdugo serraba la puerta, voltio y vio a el ojos rubís terminando de sellar la puerta con un apartado, dejándolos encerrados a ambos. Zim levanto sus brazos con aire de grandeza y sonrisa de cinismo.

-¡TAK TONTA, HAS CAIDO EN LA SORPRENDENTE TRAMPA DE ZIM!, ¡YO SOY ZIM!, ¡AHORA MORIRAS PUDRIENDOTE ETERNAMENTE CONGELADA!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Rió como un demente, feliz por su victoria. La fémina apretó sus puños viéndolo con ira.

-¡TARADO IDIOTA!, ¡TE RECUERDO QUE TAMBIEN TE ENCERRARTE A TI!.

El Irken abrió sus ojos magentas semejantes a los rubís, dándose cuenta que la fémina estaba en lo cierto.

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿COMO?! Zim no puede morir congelado aquí. ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!.

Grito histérico atacando la puerta con sus puños y patadas, al igual que con las cuatro extremidades mecánicas de su pak. Pero esa puerta estaba bien sellada por la culpa de él. Tak se abrazaba a si misma comenzando a sentir frio.

-Ahora que Tarado.

Zim intento calmarse viendo a su inferior enemiga.

-Algún monogusano se dará cuenta que no estamos en la estúpida clase, y vendrán a buscarnos.

La Irken se aserco amenazante a el.

-Espero que sea rápido escoria, por que sino es así te aseguro que no morirás congelado ,¡SI NO DESCUARTIZADO POR MIS MANOS TONTO!.

Grito amenazante dejando claro que no solo se quedaría en amenaza, lo que hizo temblar a su compañía.

El tiempo pasaba y nadie se asomaba. Los dos Irken temblaban por el frio.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!, ¡TAK, ZIM SE MUERE DE HAMBRE Y FRIO!.

La ojos morados se encontraba igual.

-... y... solo... tu Tarado. Además... no... me... importa...

Luchaba por no tartamudear por él frio sintiendo hambre. Esta vez el tarado de su enemigo si se había lucido, pero de tonto. No le importaba morir congelada, lo que le reventaba de rabia era estar encerrada con ese fastidio de Irken que no dejaba de quejarse. Odiaba tanto el no entender por que desde que volvió a la Tierra ya no sentía el profundo deseo de destrozarlo, estar encerrada a solas con él la estaba poniendo nerviosa claro que lo disimulaba muy bien, pero eran demasiadas sensaciones extrañas en su squeedly-spooch al oír esa odiada voz del poseedor de esos ojos rubís con un intenso color rojo sangre.

-¡SUFICIENTE!.

Grito el Irken con desespero por el frio, arrojándose donde Tak topándola a unas gigantescas cajas con contenido desconocido, jalando su larga blusa morada intentándosela quitar. Tak forcejeo con él ardiendo en rabia por el acto, pero más porque la cercanía le dio un sonrojo notorio.

-¡TARADO!, ¡¿QUE ASES?!.

-El sorprendente Zim necesita tu ropa, la pondré encima de la mía para soportar este ¡ESTUPIDO FRIO!.

Ahora se sentía mas sonrojada eh indignada que antes.

-¡¿QUE?! Por tu culpa estoy encerada aquí y ¡QUIERES QUE TE DE MI ROPA PARA CALENTARTE!.

Atrapo las muñecas de su verdugo apretándolas casi al punto de quebrarlas, escuchándolo quejarse.

-Que te ase pensar que te ayudare a no congelarte mientras yo lo hago.

El ojos rubís lucho por tragar el dolor del fuerte agarre de la fémina, viéndola con odio.

-Por que tu no eres nada para él imperio, en cambio los altos necesitan de Zim.

Tak borro su sonrojo plenamente furiosa.

-¡TONTO!.

Sin dudas cada segundo lo odiaba más, pero odiaba aun más no sentirse capaz de liquidarlo, sin saber el ¿Por que?.

Lo arrojo fuertemente a las gigantescas cajas, soltando el agarre de sus muñecas, asiendo que sus ojos falsos y peluca salieron volando, estrellándose dolorosamente en las cajas, lo que provoco que el contenido de ellas que era helado de vainilla saliera de sus contenedores, cayendo sobre él y la fémina que estaba más molesta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ,¡TE ODIO!.

Era increíble pensar que Tak fue de las estudiantes mas serenas de la academia, pero solo ese pequeño Irken tenia la capacidad de sacarlas de sus casillas en una cuarta de segundo.

-Bueno si tú quieres mi ropa, ahora yo quiero la tuya.

Se arrojo sobre el ojos rubís desactivando su disfraz, con la intencion de arebatarle el uniforme para humillarlo, revolcándose en el helado de vainilla.

Lucharon revolcándose en el piso regando el helado por todo el congelador y untándolo mas en sus cuerpos. La de mirada altanera sentía que le arrancaría las manos a ese estúpido Irken, pero apunto de hacerlo un placentero escalofrió la abrazo erizándole la piel, mordiéndose un labio sonrojada intentando callar unos ronroneos de minina que amenazaban salir.

Debido a que su odiado enemigo se había adueñado de una de sus antenas risadas, en un intento de mordérsela para inclinarla de dolor, logrando salir victorioso. Pero al tener esa suave antena cubierta de helado de vainilla en su mano enguantada, llevando horas encerrados sin nutrientes, no pudo evitar pasar su larga lengua tipo serpiente sobre su frágil antena lamiendo el helado, que para su sorpresa no lo quemaba con un adictivo sabor dulce.

-Oye esta cosa helado de vainilla no quema la extraordinaria lengua de Zim, sucia Tak .

Volvió a lamer la risada antena torturando sin notar a la fémina que había quedado sobre él por la pelea. La Irken sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse, borrando el frio de ese congelador por un enorme calor interior. No pudo callar por más tiempo los ronroneos dejandolos salir.

El ojos rubís se estremeció sonrojándose, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo vibrando, enderezándose sus antenas, por esos ronroneos. La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevo a el nivel de la Irken sobre él que empezaba a ver diferente.

-T... Tak, ¿Que tien…?.

No pudo terminar de hablar, comenzando ahora él a ronronear, por el hecho que la fémina se adueño posesivamente de sus antenas acariciando con rudezas sus puntas. Siempre había llamado su atención que las puntas de las antenas de los machos eran distintas a las risadas de las hembras.

Si ese tarado se había atrevido a tocar una de sus antenas estimulándole sumisos ronroneos ella se encargaría de provocárselos al doble. Acaricio con más dureza esas delgadas antenas concentrándose en las semis cuadradas puntas, poniendo el peso de su bello cuerpo sobre el del Irken que se retorcía en una placentera agonía debajo de ella.

Zim daba ronroneos sin poder controlarlos, tomo débilmente los ante brazos de su sometedora con sus manos intentando detener esa tortuosa caricia, viéndola con los ojos medio serrados sonrojado.

-Aah... ¿Porque... lo... ases?... ooh...

Pregunto entre jadeos sin parar los ronroneos. La de mirada altanera se inclino a su rostro erizándole la piel por su respiración cerca de su cuello.

-Tú lamiste mi antena.

Menciono fríamente la de mirada altanera sin poder borrar el sonrojo por escuchar esos excitantes ronroneos.

-Aaah... Zim... solo... ooh... queria... p... provar... la... cosa... aaaah... helado... en... e... ahh... ella... ooh...

La fémina sentía su temperatura explotar por escuchar a su enemigo hablar con dificulta entre jadeos por causa de ella, esa tortura no se igualaba a nada, sonrío con satisfacción percatándose de un olor endulzante que venia de ellos. Era ese helado de vainilla que en la breve pelea cayo sobre ellos. No negaba que su hambre era mucha y a ese tarado no le lastimo la lengua.

Paso su larga lengua en el cuello del ojos rubís lamiendo un poco de helado untado en el, probando ese sabor adictivo de vainilla mezclado con el de la piel de su odiado enemigo, que mezcla tan deleitosa para su paladar.

El acto fue como electricidad en el cuerpo de Zim, electricidad que siguió en su cuerpo por que la fémina acariciaba más brusca sus antenas sin dejar de pasar su fina lengua en cada centímetro de su delgado cuello. Escuchaba la respiración de la ojos morados volverse agitada por oír sus ronroneos subidos de tono. Ahora era el calor interior los que los desesperaba y no el frio del congelador.

Tak ya no soportaría esa calurosa ropa, termino de lamer el cuello de su tonto, soltando las antenas en su poder, comenzó a quitarse con rapidez su larga blusa morada. Los ojos de Zim se abrieron como platos observando hipnotizado a su inferior enemiga con su pecho desnudo sobre él, siempre se había preguntado como era un cuerpo descubierto de una hembra pero jamás visto uno.

Sintió que ella se apartaba de el poniéndose de pie, él también se puso de pie contemplando a esa bella Irken quitándose el resto de su ropa sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, no pudo mantenerse de pie mucho tiempo viendo las prendas cayendo, cayo de rodillas impactado por ver una imagen tan exquisita para sus sorprendentes ojos. Esa piel se miraba tan suave, tan liza, tan deseable.

Tak se puso de rodillas cerca de él, notando que el creador de su amargo pasado tenia parte de ese dulce helado de adictiva vainilla en su rostro, cerca de esos odiables y deseables labios.

Lo lamio lento extremesiendose por las manos del ojos rubìs arriesgándose a explorar su bello cuerpo, tocando sus senos. Era una parte tan suave que le llamaba la atención al Irken siendo diferente a su pecho plano, el de la fémina era abultado dividido en dos formas circulares.

-Aaahh...

Un suave pujido salió sin permiso de los labios de Tak, provocado por su enemigo apretando sus senos con ambas manos analizándolos. Se sonrojaban en aumento olvidando su frio encierro, estando abrazados por el consumidor calor del deseo. Que seria más excitante: Que todo eso era nuevo para ellos, que ponían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento cuando alguien lograra abrí esa puerta sellada, oh el dulce olor a vainilla en sus cuerpos.

Zim noto que cuando su inferior enemiga se quito la ropa el helado sobre su uniforme se unto en cada parte de su cuerpo, fue tentado a lamer el helado que asían mas apetecibles esos senos, lo cual hizo, eran tan suaves y ese sabor tan delicioso, los lamio a la vez que los chupaba, no dejaría nada de ese helado en ellos.

Tak daba leves gemidos por el contacto de esa humeda boca saboreando sus senos, sentía que la entrada bajo su vientre se humedecía en gran manera. Esa Irken necesitaba probar mas piel del verdugo que se dijo odiar y ahora lo sentia pasar su lengua comiendo el helado sobre su abdomen plano, deslizando sus enguantadas manos en su delgada espalda bajando a sus muslos.

La Irken desgarro con sus filosas garras la camisa roja del uniforme del ojos rubís, dejando su torso desnudo, estremeciéndose por el rose de sus pieles. Zim apretó sus dientes a causa de una incomoda presión en su entrepierna, como algo despertando y endureciéndose, dando lugar a un sonrojo mas notorio. Tak tomo de ese helado de vainilla que estaba por todo el congelador y lo unto sobre el pecho del ojos rubís, a la vez que le asía profundos sangrantes rasguños en el proceso.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!, ¡TAK PULETE ESAS GARRAS TONTA!.

Se quejo por el ardor en su ensangrentado pecho. La fémina lo acerco a su rostro jalándolo dominante de sus delgadas antenas, viéndolo sonrojada pero sin cambiar su altanera expresión.

-Tarad… Zim se de sobra que estas acostumbrado arruinar todo, pero por una vez, sea lo que sea que asemos No-Lo-Aruines.

Su tono era más de orden que de petición. Él la vio con rabia, por que siempre tenia que darle ordenes, mirarlo y háblale con una frialdad que demostraba su dominio sobre él. Como podía existir una hembra tan insolente humillando su orgullo cada segundo. La odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba. Pero si se detenía a pensar ella era muy similar a él, por no decir digna de su grandeza. Por que jamás existirá otra Irken como ella, con una fuerza y belleza tan imponente, pero sobre todo un orgullo tan grande como el suyo.

Dejo todo eso a un lado, abrazado de electricidad por que la resiente dueña y señora de sus pensamientos, comía entre besos y fuertes mordidas el helado de vainilla de su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba con sus delgados brazos rasguñando su espalda, una de sus manos se apodero de su antena izquierda, acariciándola bruscamente introduciendo sus garras sin ningún cuidado.

El ojos rubís ronroneaba entre jadeos de dolor, pero lo extraño era que ese dolor le comenzó a parecer excitante, sin importar que su antena sangrara siendo la parte mas sensible de los Irken, disfrutaría de esa tortuosa caricia, perdido en el placer de sentir a la fémina untar mas helado en su pecho y hombros, comiéndolo entre chupadas y mordidas lentamente.

-Aah... Tak.

Era demasiado perfecto, que mas daba que esas garras y mordidas dolieran si era un dolor placentero, demostrando muestras de afecto de su ahora dueña, que insiera lo que quiera con él.

-Zim, me gusta tu sabor...

Le susurro la de ojos morados dándole retadoras mordidas en los hombros acercándose a el cuello. Zim no dijo nada hipnotizado por el excitante sonido de la voz de Tak en un susurro. Tomo una de sus risadas antenas cubierta de helado, comenzó a enredar su lengua en ella chupándola, escuchando los atormentadores ronroneos de la fémina, que introducía sus garras de ambas manos en sus hombros, enloquecida por lo estimulante que era el contacto de la boca que tanto se dijo odiar con su antena risada, la entrada bajo su vientre se seguía humedeciendo.

-¡ZIM!.

Grito Tak inclinando su delgada espalda, perdida por las manos enguantadas del ojo rubís acariciando la antena que no tenia en su despreciable boca, mientras la otra se deslizo llegando a esa entrada húmeda bajo su vientre, introduciendo dos de sus dedos, entrando y saliendo cada vez mas profundo. Le gustaba como se sentía entra en el cuerpo de la fémina, como seria hacerlo en una mayor manera? De seguro más placentero.

-Aaah… aaaaahh... aah.

Pujaba entre ronroneos la de mirada morada. Ese glorioso sonido era demasiado para el ojos rubís, causando que la incomodidad en su entrepierna se endureciera demasiado, asiéndola insoportable.

En un segundo la de mirada altanera se paro del frio suelo donde estuvieron de rodillas todo este tiempo, poseída lo levanto también a él, topándolo con desespero a la fría puerta del congelador, unió sus dominantes labios con los orgullosos suyos en un apasionado beso, apegando con dominio su cuerpo, profundizando más y más esa entrega de labios, peleando sus lenguas, a la vez que la fémina mordía sus labios, retando a el ojos rubís a corresponder igual, cosa que no tardo en hacer, correspondiéndole apasionado como poseído por ella.

Tak rompió el beso curiosa por que algo duro la rosaba, bajo su morada mirada molestándose por notar que él aun llevaba puesto el pantalón de su uniforme. Sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso lo destrozo con sus garras, mientras se ponía de rodillas besando y chupando los restos de helado en su estomago y piernas, le gustaba demasiado sentir ese sabor en sus labios, se detuvo observando ese palpitante órgano despierto a milimetros de ella.

Ni ella ni ese desesperado Irken por la incomodidad que le causaba su estado, tenían ni idea de que significaba esto, ni que asían. Lo único que Tak sabia era que jamás volvería a ver al voz irritante como antes. Quizás esta era una tregua de la que nadie hablo. Otra cosa que de la que estaba segura la Irken era que necesitaba probar con sabor helado de vainilla el resto de su cuerpo.

La fémina tomo un poco de helado de ese adictivo sabor vainilla, lamiéndose los labios untándolo en ese extraño órgano similar a los dedos humanos. Provocando que el pequeño Irken se apegara mas a esa fría puerta del congelador sellada, estremecido con escalofríos por la fría sensación, pero su estremecimiento aumento al sentir como la húmeda boca de su nueva dueña conquistaba esa parte tan sensible cubierta de helado, probándolo con besos sabor vainilla, pasando su larga lengua tipo serpiente con intenciones de devorarlo.

-Aaaaah... T... T... Tak...

Dijo entre jadeos el Irken, sus piernas le temblaban y su respiración sobre pasaba lo agitada. No entendía como siendo Tak la que estaba de rodillas ante él, era él el que se sentía sometido. La Irken dejo de solo probar ese erecto órgano palpitante, ahora lo metía por completo en su boca.

-¡TAK!.

De seguro ese grito se escucho en toda la escuela. El ojos rubís se sumergió en la mas excitante sensación, aferrándose a las risadas antenas de la Irken que movía su cabeza atrás y adelante, cada vez mas rápido, succionando ese órgano tan sensible de forma brusca, mientras sus manos acarisiaban sus piernas rosandolas con sus filosas garras.

-T... Tak... aaaah... no... tan... oooh... rapido... aah...

Bajo su torturada mirada viendo que Tak le daba una mirada de "No me digas que hacer oh te matare" siguió torturándolo aumentando la velocidad del movimiento atrás y adelante.

-T... Tak... Takyyyy...

Lo que atrajo a su ahora no tan odiado verdugo a envestir su boca a la misma velocidad de su movimiento brusco, sin soltar sus risadas antenas, intentando que sus garras que recién salían de sus guantes no las lastimaran.

-T... Tak... aaaahh...

La Irken aumentaba su brusco movimiento succionando esa sensible parte con presion, poseída por los excitante de oír su nombre dicho con dificultad entre jadeos, sintiendo como él Irken apretaba el agarre de sus antenas pronunciando una expresión de placer en su lengua natal, a la vez que descargaba una gran cantidad de un espeso liquido caliente y viscoso en su boca.

Esto era demasiado raro para ella, no sabia que debia hacer con eso en su boca, pero en lugar de escupir ese viscoso líquido opto por tragarlo, su sabor era mejor que el del adictivo sabor del helado de vainilla, por ello lamio los restos que quedaron en ese raro organo .

Se sentó en el frio piso de ese congelador, había olvidado en que momento el frio de ese lugar ya no le molestaba, quizás por el intenso calor interior que aun crecía. Influenciado por la sublime escena ante sus dominantes ojos morados. Su odiable enemigo del ayer apoyándose en la fría puerta, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, las resientes huellas de sus garras en esos profundos rasguños en su pecho que se movía rápido por su respiración agitada, sus bellos ojos rubís medio serrados, los pedazos de su uniforme desgarrado adornaban el suelo frio, solo conservando sus botas y guantes con sus garras salidas de ellos. No se lo podía negar a ella misma ya no sentía aquel fuerte odio por él, en su lugar un fuerte quemante deseo que convertía en vapor ese frio lugar, unido de otro sentimiento similar a mariposas revoloteando en su squeedly-spooch.

Lo que le seguía molestando aparte de aun no habré escuchado una disculpa de Zim, era que él no recordaba que se conocían desde smeets, que fueron muy unidos hasta que por su entrenamiento fueron separados a cierta edad. Una maliciosa sonrisa nació en sus labios, producto de una solución para regresarle esos bellos recuerdos.

El Irken la observaba sentada a centímetros suyos en ese elido piso con olor endulzante del helado, con su cuerpo desnudo y esa maliciosa sonrisa atrapante, no se imaginaba que estaría pensando y era lo que menos le importaba si le daba esa expresión que lo cautivaba.

La levanto del piso tomándola con desesperación de la cintura, no podía pasar un segundo mas sin el quemante calor de su cuerpo apegándose con el suyo, conecto su rojiza mirada sangre con la profunda morada de la fémina. Esos ojos se decían entre si sin necesidad de las palabras que ya no se odiaban, que lo único que harían seria amarse.

Tak paso una de sus manos en su propio cuello que aun tenia helado de vainilla, Zim entendió lo que le decía recorriendo su delgado cuello con besos y chupadas comiendo el helado, la voltio un momento para besar y lamer el helado de su delgada espalda arededor de su pak, el sabor de su piel sabia tan bien, jamás se cansaría en sentirla en su orgullosos labios.

La fémina no podía evitar vibra por el placer provocados por esos singulares labios que ase unos meses soñó destrozar, ahora solo quería seguir probándolos, se voltio buscando esos labios que la deseaban no tardando en hallarlos correspondiendo su dominante movimientos en un segundo beso.

La de mirada altanera no rompía el beso, mientras una de sus manos subió con dominio apoderándose de una de las antenas de ahora su ex enemigo, y la otra bajo tomando con cuidado de no dañarlo ese extraño órgano, cosa que hizo jadiar al Irken, pero no lo dejo romper el beso besándolo a mayor intensida , comenzando a flotar el órgano en sus manos con la intención de despertarlo.

-T... Tak... aah...

Jadió el Irken apartando sus labios un segundo, pero ella volvió a unirlo mas dominante, adoraba esa sensación, quizás por eso algunas especies incluyendo la humana asían ese ritual de compartir fluidos en un beso. La Irken siguió besándolo a la vez que su mano acariciaba con rudeza su antena, continuando flotando ese órgano extraño que se comenzaba a endurecerse en su mano, escuchando los jadeos y ronroneos de dolor por su brusquedad y de placer por lo mismo, viniendo de los labios del ojos rubís.

Siguió flotándolo más y más rápido, besándolo con más pasión, casi dejando sin aire al torturado irken a su merced que desfallecía en su dominio. Lo podía hacer todo el día, pero al sentir ese órgano completamente duro y palpitando en su mano, lo acerco a su humeda entrada bajo su vientre que alguna vez escucho que se llama vagina, lo soltó, y su mano subió apoderándose de la otra antena, que por un segundo lamio. Abrió sus piernas guiada por un instinto que no conocía, abrazo a Zim de las caderas con una pierna suya rodeándolo, sin soltar sus antenas.

Movió sus caderas lo que hizo que él ojos rubís también lo hiciera entrando en su estrecho y cálido interior que estaba tan húmedo, en una fuerte envestida. Tak no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Callo parte del grito por el indescriptible dolor que sentía por algo rompiéndose y sangrando dentro de ella mordiendo con fuerzas los labios de su Irken, asiéndolos sangrar a la vez que sus garras estaban introducidas en sus lastimadas antenas.

A Zim ya no le lastimaba ese trato busco, lo sentía excitante. Tak se acomodo, colgándose de las caderas de Zim, subiéndolo la otra pierna, a modo de tenerlo abrazado rodeándolo con ellas, ahogando dos lágrimas por el dolor, pero no se vería vulnerable frente a el Irken que acorralaba en esa fría puerta por el peso de su cuerpo, comenzando a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento que transformo en rápido, sin dejar de acariciar con dominio sus antenas.

Zim imito su movimiento de caderas envistiéndola a su ritmo que se desenfrenaba, abrazándola mas a él, sin dejar de ronronear por el brusco trato en sus antenas. La fémina aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas dando gritos de dolor por un segundo pasando hacer de placer.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ,¡MÁS RAPIDO, RAPIDO, RAPIDO!, ¡QUE NO ME OYES!, ¡MÁS RAPIDO!.

Grito demandante la de mirada morada aumentando la velocidad de sus caderas sintiendo sus cuerpos con olor a vainilla chocar con brutalidad. Zim obedeció envistiéndola con salvajismo sacándole más gritos en el vaiven, sentía que él calor del cuerpo de la fémina lo protegía del olvidado frio del congelador.

-¡TAK!, ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE LE ORDENAS A ZIM?!.

Exelente momento para preguntar, pero Zim necesitaba la respuesta ahora, a lo cual ella respondió, metiendo más sus garras en sus antenas apegando más su suave cuerpo a el suyo, asiéndolo golpearse la espalda en la fría puerta por el demandante movimiento de sus caderas.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!, ¡POR QUE YO SOY TU DUEÑA ZIM!, ¡AAAAAAHH!.

Los ojos rubís de Zim brillaron con una singular sonrisa en su rostro, envistiéndola con brutalidad a su ritmo, viviendo el placer de entrar cada vez mas profundo del cuerpo de la fémina, aferrase a su cintura abrazándola, feliz por que era exactamente la respuesta que ansiaba oír.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH AHÍ, AHÍ, AHÍ, AAAAAAAHHHHH ZIM!, ¡ZIM!.

Había encontrado un punto donde enloquecer a un descriptible nivel a su ahora amada ex enemiga, nada podía compararse al placer de escuchar su nombre en gritos de placer provocados por él. Las envestidas no tenían piedad por que así las exigía su dueña, su voz era el mayor respetable himno.

-¡TAK!.

Grito con placer por que la mencionada mordió con fuerzas su delgado cuello dejando su marca de propiedad en el lugar más visible.

La fémina parecía no cansarse sin dejar de aumentar el ritmo de sus demandantes caderas, enloquecida con desgarradores gritos de placer porque el Irken luchaba por complacer sus demandas con seberas envestidas.

Los gritos de la de mirada morada se mezclaban con los de su ex verdugo gritando su nombre con placer atrapado en ella.

No fueron consientes de cuanto tiempo pasaron en ese cielo, hasta que el éxtasis los abrazo, terminando en un fuerte orgasmo, comenzando un fuerte amor entre ellos por su unión. Prometiéndose que siempre estarían juntos, que cada uno le pertenecía a él otro, que lo que hoy comenzó jamás terminaría.

Gracias a que Keef logro abrí la puerta sellada con un tractor, preocupado por buscar a su amigo al oírlo gritar varias veces, salierón libres de ese placentero encierro, con una alianza y un gusto compartido por el adictivo helado de vainilla no dañino.

Lo que les dio la idea que algo tan dulce como eso, les interesaría a la arma y sus altezas.

Tenían todo planeado, el como conquista la Tierra sin el agua e impresionar a su raza con lo del helado de vainilla. Pero de un día para otro la Irken se fue sin dejar una nota, Zim se desespero queriendo abandonar todo para ir a buscarla en cada rincón de la galaxia, pero recordó que ella le ordeno una vez que por nada en el universo retazara la ejecución del plan, jamás le perdonaría una ineptitud como esa. Tuvo que ejercer el plan de conquista ahogando el deseo de buscarla, el anhelado sabor de victoria se convirtió en un sin sabor sin helado de vainilla por la ausencia de su todo.

* * *

-Tak.

Susurro para si el triste Irken aun teniendo su cabeza apoyada en la bota de la escultura de oro y plata de la de mirada altanera, esos recuerdos lo consolaban, pero a la vez lo martirizaban por no poder volver a vivirlos.

-Zim nunca te dijo que lo sentía por habré arruinado tu prueba.

Suspiro sin levantar la mirada, apartando la cabeza de la bota de la escultura.

-Zim lo siente Tak, tú prueba valía más que esa sucia golosina que ni siquiera era sabor vainilla. Quizás Zim si sea un Tarado como decías.

-No lo contradiré en eso señor emperador.

Esa voz con tono sarcástico, hicieron sus antenas enderezarse con su cuerpo vibrando, reconociéndola.

-¿Tak?.

Pregunto levantando con ilusión su mirada, visualizando la imponente figura de Tak, que se acerca a paso firme.

-Emperatriz Tak dirás.

Dijo señalando el titulo de la escultura de ella misma. Zim la miraba sin creérselo, habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que la vio, temía que fuera una cruel alucinación, causada por estar tanto tiempo bajo el quemante sol de la repulsiva Tierra.

Tak se acerco lentamente a él con una complacida sonrisa estaba orgullosa que su Tarado haya ejecutado exitosamente el plan de ambos, escondía algo detrás de ella. La fémina se inclino al atónito rostro de su Emperador, con las intenciones de unir sus labios en un esperado beso.

Pero el pequeño Irken recordó todos estos meses de desesperación, abrazado de incertidumbre por su abandono, la aparto de él empujándola con odio.

-Arrrgh, ¡TAK!, ¡LE MENTITE A ZIM! Tu mentirosa y sucia mirada le dijo a la de Zim que lo amabas, que jamás lo dejarías, ¡PERO TODAS FUERÓN SUCIAS MENTIRAS!, ¡TE LARGATE ABANDONANDO A ZIM!.

El ojos rubís apretó sus puños con rabia, viendo con odio a la de mirada altanera, que lo observaba fríamente sin decir nada.

-Tú nunca amate a Zim, todo fue parte de alguna venganza.

Habían tantas lágrimas apunto de salir: por el consumidor dolor del abandono, por el orgullo roto, por el inmenso sinsabor, por todo.

Pero lo único que estuvo apunto de salir, fueron los dientes de Zim, por una fuerte patada de la de ojos morados en su cara, quizás nada le había dolido tanto en su existencia como eso.

-¡ESTUPIDA ESCORIA DE CUARTA!.

Grito ofendida arrojándose sobre él golpeándolo solo con sus pies (Por que aun mantenía sus manos en la espalda ocultando algo) Tak no era del tipo de hembras de la mayoria de las especies, que al sentirse ofendidas darian una simple bofetada. Bien lo sabia el Irken que no podía defenderse, terminando cayendo adolorido a los pies de la furiosa Irken. Era tan dolorosamente humillante, pero le encantaba volver a sentir el trato brusco de su soberana Tak.

-¡JAMAS VUELVAS A DUDAR DE MI AMOR POR TI! Por que yo te amo tanto que te perdone que hayas arruinado mi vida sin ábrete disculpado, deje a un lado mi venganza desde lo del congelador, pero creo que para ti lo que paso no significo nada para que dudes de mi amor, ¡IDIOTA!.

-Tak…

El ojos rubís no entendía por que el se sentía culpable, si la fémina fue la que lo abandono y se atrevía atacarlo con indignación, estaba apunto de reclamarle cada uno de los días que paso en agonía sin ella, pero su odiable amada Irken saco lo que escondía en su espalda arrojándoselo a el pecho.

-Fui hasta el final de la galaxia por esto.

Zim tomo lo que la Irken le había arrojado, era una foto muy vieja pero en buen estado de ellos dos siendo smeet, como habrá logrado conseguirla. El pequeño Irken contemplo la foto viendo una ola de recuerdos en su mente, de que de smeet fue amigo muy unido de Tak, recordó lo mucho que la quiso y como le dolió cuando fueron separados por su entrenamiento.

Zim sonrío ampliamente abrazando la foto con ternura, estaba tan feliz. Su dueña no lo había abandonado, solo se fue para buscar un digno regalo para su grandeza aclarando su mente, regalo que también tomo como una fuerte prueba que desde siempre su destino había sido estar juntos reencontándose.

-Tak, Zim te extrañ…

No termino la oración viendo que su amada le daba la espalda alejándose de él, ¡NO! Simplemente no podía permitir eso. Corrió poniéndose frente a ella, sin dejar de abrazar la foto de ellos en smeet, sus ojos rubís tenían expresión suplicante.

-Tak, por favor ya no te alejes de Zim.

La fémina se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero parece que es lo que quieres que haga. Me alejas dudando de mi amor por ti, hice de todo para conseguir esa foto como regalo para él idiota que amo, y el que ase, gritarme reclamos.

El ojos rubis intento defenderse.

-Que querías que Zim pensara Tak, si ni siquiera le déjate a Zim una nota.

La Irken lo vio mas molesta.

-Te deje una en tu sofá de tu antigua base Tarado.

El ojos rubís apretó sus dientes con furia.

-¡GIR! ese tonto robot debió ábresela comido, últimamente le da por comer papel.

La fémina siguió caminando pasándole de lado, uso el tono mas vacio que haya escuchado.

-Adiós Zim. Ahora si te dejo solo con tu estupidez.

Dio tres pesados pasos. El irken corrió aterrado a abrazarla en un desesperado intento de terminar con sus pasos, su piel se erizo al sentir su esencia tal como la recordaba, adoraba tanto su exquisito olor mezclado con el de helado de vainilla proveniente de las fabricas que ahora habían por todo el planeta. Se quedaron en el silencio un segundo que paresio eterno.

Zim se aferraba a ella sintiendo su respiración apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. La Irken no podía seguir molesta con el, si estos meses lejos de él fueron la peor tortura, pero quería y sobretodo necesitaba que su amado ojos rubís recordara esa parte tan bella de sus infancias Irken juntos. Claro que no lo abandonaría pero quiso asustarlo dando esos pasos.

Zim aparto su cabeza de su hombro viéndola preocupado, sin importar que el luchara por retenerla si ella lo disponía podía apartarlo fasilmente e irse, sabia bien de su fuerza, por nada le dolía tanto la cara y su cuerpo a causa de sus resientes golpes. Lo único que podía hacer era rogarle que no se fuera tragándose como siempre su orgullo con ella.

-No, no, no, no, no, Tak no te vallas, no te alejes de Zim, Zim te ama, Zim siente habré dudado de ti. Zim te extraño y...

Fue callado por uno de los dedos enguantados de su amada dueña, sonriéndole con altanería.

-Yo también te extrañe Zim. Solo espero tengas helado de vainilla.

Los ojos magentas de Zim semejantes a los rubís obtuvieron un brillo de deseo, dándole una mirada de cómplices a la Irken que lo atrajo mas a ella abrazándolo posesiva, mientras unía sus labios en un beso tan intenso como el primero.

Jamás volvieron a separarse gobernando juntos ese planeta que era un paraíso con esclavos y suculento helado de vainilla, sin volver a vivir la melancolía de un Te Extraño.

**(Fin)**

* * *

_ok creo que esto fue algo extraño, lo se raro que Lagrimas no haya lastimado tanto a Zim XD jajaja pero queria que por una vez no pareciera tanto violacion (claro que en "Tu amor mi desgracia" si seguira pasando)_

_Espero les haya gustado (especialmente a ti Lobo espacial) esperare sus comentarios._

_Hasta nuevo aviso, Nos vemos/leemos Lindos._


End file.
